Pool Daze My Version
by Chris Nest
Summary: Ever wonder how Brad and Selena's relationship started? This is how they meant and found out their love for each other. Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens are guest stars in this romantic short. Read and review and stay awesome.


Note this story takes place before Brad and Selena were dating, this is Brad's first step to winning her heart and love. Enjoy.

Selena was getting ready to go to the pool where she had gotten a Summer job, although she knew the outfit for the lifeguard would attract a lot of guys. (Same outfit as the original lifeguard) Living alone was a pain but it was more quiet and peaceful then she was used to. Walking out the door and glancing at her car which she was a week away from her driving test. Soon she thought she was going to get her license and stop walking everywhere. Luckily the sun was shining bright and the pool was only down the street from her home. Little did she know, a special boy was going to be with her as her assistant.

Brad Buttowski was getting ready for the pool slipping on his trunks and his black sunglasses. His family got into the pool free since he worked there and he was the assistant, the first important position anyone has given him. Not to mention the hot babes he would get to see on the job, he thought "the babes dig the lifeguards". But as he got into the Buttowski car with his family the last thing he expected was to fall head over heels in love with a girl that was also working there.

The two villains from Porkbelly, Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens were on their way to the pool as well. Brain Freezer had been lonely for a long time and Mr. Mittens was getting sick of him complaining about it. In the limo with Mr. Mittens butler driving Brain Freezer thought about his life if he had gotten a girlfriend. But that never happened, after his first rejection he turned evil and wanted to freeze Porkbelly. But Johnny Test and Dukey always put a stop to his plans with the help from Susan and Mary. Even with Mr. Mittens helping him he never won and his defeats got worse and he started to lose hope of ever being a winner.

Selena climbed the lifeguards post and put o n a pair of sunglasses with the signature whistle around her neck incase someone was in trouble or breaking the rules. The sound of children playing was a little annoying but she was used to it. Brad had finally arrived as well and walked over to his post next to Selena and sat down in a little chair. He was bored doing this job and no girl ever had interest in him, he bullied Kick so he would have something to keep him happy. But even that made him feel worse, placing his head on his hand and elbow on his knee he watched the kids have fun. Selena noticed Brad looking a little down and couldn't help but admire his looks, his hair shined in the sun and he looked like he was in deep thought. She raised up her sunglasses to reveal her eyes and spoke.

"Hey you okay, you look a little upset?"

Brad looked up to answer but froze as soon as he got a look of Selena, her eyes sparkled like gems and her hair looked like valuable Egyptian cotton. She looked like perfection to him but he couldn't help but feel doubt that he had any chances. But why was she caring and asking him if he was okay?

"I'm fine just relationship issues that's all."

"Brake up?"

"Nope, I need a relationship. Girls hate me."

"I don't hate you, you seem like a nice boy to me. Not bad looking either."

Brad's eyes widened and he starred at Selena like he was imagining things. Did this girl seriously just call him good looking? To him this was like a dream come true, he had to compliment her back or he would lose his chance.

"Your nice to, not to mention beautiful."

"Beautiful, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Trust me I've seen a lot of girls and you've got them beat by a long shot. Your beautiful."

Selena blushed and leaned back in her chair lowering her sunglasses and couldn't help but eye Brad now, she didn't even know his name and she was hitting on him. But she couldn't tell if he was being nice or hitting on her as well. Before she could say anything else some guy wearing ice like armor knocked Brad away with a laser. He stopped in front of Selena looking pretty nervous.

"Hi my names Brain Freezer, sorry about that I was practicing my shots and hit Brad by mistake."

"Brad huh? Nice name."

"What! I mean I'm better looking than him why not date me?"

"Let me think, your evil and you're getting nervous. That Brad guy talked to me like a real woman."

"But? Aw forget it."

Brain Freezer walked back to Mr. Mittens in defeat and to Brad Buttowski. How could he lose to Brad, that's worse than losing to a mouse. Brad finally coming to his senses walked back over to his chair and sat down rubbing the back of his head in pain. Selena removed her sunglasses to talk to him some more.

"So Brad's your name?"

"How did you know my name?"

"That weird guy in the suit told me, my names Selena by the way."

"Nice to meet you Selena."

Brad was nervous to ask this question but he had to give it a shot. With all the courage he could muster up he asked the question that would decide if this was going further or not.

"By any chance are you, single?"

"Actually yes, I am. Why you interested?"

"You could say that, I understand if you want to slap be now."

"Slap you, what kind of girls were you asking out?"

"A lot of girls, never had any success. I ask and they normally slap me."

"Well I'm going to slap you, because if you're asking me out I would love to."

"Really!"

"Sure, I like you after all. I meant it when I said you were good looking."

"How about eight o'clock, a movie at the megaplex?"

"Actually I would like that a lot. It's a date."

And that's how Brad's and Selena's relationship started, pretty funny if you asked me. After that Brad went on his usual Kick torturing game. But in the end he was defeated and even after crashing into Selena she still wanted to go out with him. Brad finally found a girl to love and love him back, this started the relationship you all know today. Thanks for reading.


End file.
